Cyclops (Marvel Comics)
Summary Cyclops, also known as Scott Summers, is the leader of the X-Men and one of Professor Xavier'sfirst students - he and Jean Grey have been a couple for many years and although not allows getting along with some of the X-Men (such as Wolverine) Scott always tries to do his job professionally and with consideration for others, though this can make him come across as bossy at times to people that don't understand or appreciate his style of leadership. Powers and Stats Tiering System: 9-A physically. Likely 7-C '''to '''4-C '''with Optic Blasts | At least '''4-B+, possibly High 2-A or Low 1-C | High 2-A, possibly''' Low 1-C''' | High 2-A, possibly''' Low 1-C''' Name: Scott Summers, Cyclops Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s or 30s Classification: Human Mutant | Host of the Phoenix Force Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Capable of firing beams of concussive force from his eyes, which originate from another dimension. The beams are not part of the electromagnetic spectrum, but they can be reflected off surfaces like visible light. He can alter the dimensions, aim, and intensity of the beams at will. He is immune to the beams as well as the powers of his brother, Havok. He has a limited ability to absorb other types of energy attacks. He also has a superhuman ability to calculate trajectories and spatial geometry, allowing him to be very accurate with his attacks. Highly trained in martial arts | All existing superhuman powers increased, Fire Manipulation, Reality Warping, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Immortality(Type 4), Cosmic Awareness, Matter Manipulation Attack Potency: Small Building level physically. Likely Town level (Has carved paths into mountains, and blasted the top off of one) to Star level '''with Optic Blasts (According to himself his energy blast at full power can rip a small planet in half, and has harmed the likes of Colossus with his beams at full power. Colossus has Star level durability.) | At least '''Solar System level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level (Has one fifth of the Phoenix Force. Comparable to Namor) | High Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' (Superior to Scarlet Witch) | High Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level (Fought against the combined efforts of the Scarlet Witch and Hope Summers (who had copied the powers of the Scarlet Witch), and only lost when he was convinced to give up the Phoenix. Considered himself “endless” and “boundless” compared to them. Prepared to ascend into the White Hot Room) Speed: '''Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Wolverine). Speed of Light Attack Speed with Optic Blasts | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength:''' '''Peak Human | Stellar '''(In Phoenix comparable to Thor) Striking Strength: Peak Human Class''' | At least Solar System Class+, possibly High Multiversal+ or Low Complex Multiversal | High Multiversal+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiversal''' | High Multiversal+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiversal''' Durability:''' '''Peak Human level. Higher against certain types of energy attacks (For example, he can withstand his own optic beams, due to being immune to their effects) | At least Solar System level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ or Low Complex Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level (Withstood the Scarlet Witch’s full power without damage) | '''High Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' Stamina:''' Peak human | Virtually Inexhaustible (In Phoenix Force) Range:' Around 2,000 ft. (Sometimes shown to be greater) | Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' Ruby Quartz visor to suppress his optic blasts, along with firing studs to release it. Also carries a jet pack Intelligence:''' Many years of combat experience against all manner of enemies, an excellent leader, strategist, and tactician, talented pilot, highly trained martial artist. '''Weaknesses: Cannot shut off his eye beams completely without closing his eyes, he wears special visors and glasses to compensate for this. It may be possible for him to control this, however, his eyes have become too reliant on equipment. | Can be harmed by Chaos Magic. Taking enough damage could cause the Phoenix Force to abandon him. Far more arrogant and overconfident than before. Key: Base | Phoenix Force Note 1: * This profile only covers the 616 Marvel Comics version of Cyclops. * As a perpetual leader of sorts, most of the threads involving him also involve the support of his team, the X-Men, who represent a much greater pool of firepower and abilities than that of Scott by himself. * Here are some respect threads of him Note 2: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.